Start of a Legend
by ramasioti100
Summary: During a sudden incident regarding wild Fossil Pokemon, Ash changes as a trainer knowing he has to take things up a notch to achieve his dreams. Will the Indigo Plateau and the world be ready for the new and unstoppable Pokemon Master?
1. Blazing Actions

**Start of a Legend**

**The first chapter of another Pokemon story. I already wrote in "Unexpected Twist" that I had a new story ready for publishing so here it is because it's driving me crazy having it and not publish it.**

**This time, however, Ash may not have Aura Powers. Instead, he will have Psychic powers like mind-reading and telekinesis. That will help him to communicate with all of his Pokemon. Of course, it doesn't mean Ash won't capture a Lucario later on. Also this story will go into the other regions Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. The two Battle Frontiers after that, the one from Kanto and the one from Sinnoh.**

**The main pairing will be Ash and Sabrina. Because I have never tried to write Ash with Psychic powers and Sabrina was a hot and crazy chick. Other girls will join later on, so don't worry. Maybe Anabel too. Another Psychic lady can spice things up for sure.**

**Background information: Ash has already obtained the eight badges of Kanto and went to Grandpa canyon to dig out Fossils. And things change a lot from there on for him.**

**Not a lot of movies to use in this long story to come (At least movies 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, and 16 are non existent in this continuity so don't expect them to be mentioned or considered. Arceus does exist of course but he is not the weakling shown in the movie). The future movies like 18 and 19 haven't been out yet so I can't say if they will appear. Mega Evolution may appear but not for Ash to use.**

**All reviews are welcome so make sure you leave your own. Everyone is welcome to read my other Pokemon stories.**

**Nothing else to clarify, let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blazing Actions**

Explosions echoed from beneath the rocky surface of the soil. The place of the turmoil was the great Grandpa canyon located in the northern part of Kanto, which was one of the many regions of the world. The never-ending blasts were coming from underground caves inhabited by unique creatures called Pokemon. Unlike the average Pokemon, however, these ones were very rare to find. They were relics from ancient times, when Planet Earth had just started having life on its surface after its shaping by the three Legendary Pokemon creators Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. That's why they were normally referred to as Fossil Pokemon because some had survived all those centuries until the modern age without a lot of changes.

A young Pokemon trainer called Ash Ketchum could accurately say he was screwed. His head throbbed and his body ached all over with some lacerations staining the clothes red. His once blue-and-white outfit was now ragged with a few cuts on the silk. His left cheek had an open cut with a small trickle of blood dripping. The grey-scaled dragon-like Pokemon called Aerodactyl in front of him was the responsible for that situation. The Fossil Pokemon had been forcefully awoken from his years of slumber. And he had taken his frustration out on anyone stupid enough to be around him. Ash wanted to curse himself for been that stupid person. This day was supposed to be a very special day for him. He had entered the digging competition so to find some rare Pokemon and add them to his Pokemon team. After obtaining his last Gym badge just a week ago, Ash had only wanted to train for the Indigo League coming up in a couple of months. And the fact he could pretty much die at any second because of one those same rare Pokemon he had wanted was not an enticing prospect.

Of course maybe those fools from Team Rocket had also something to do with Ash's current condition. Scratch that, they were the full responsible for this problem. Those dunderheads always trying to steal Pokemon from others. But the trainer couldn't exactly be concerned about them, when they were the idiots, who had blown the canyon up with dynamite. Hopefully Aerodactyl had had them for lunch before the Rock/Flying Pokemon had reached him.

Sprawled next to the trainer from Kanto lied all of Ash's Pokemon. The small Electric-type Mouse Pikachu, the Grass-type Bulbasaur, the Water-type turtle Squirtle, the Flying-type Bird Pidgeotto and the Water-type Crab Krabby. All of them had swirls in their eyes and their bodies were covered with black bruises. Despite putting up their most valiant efforts, Ash's team had been knocked around like rag dolls for most of the fight. The Fossil Pokemon from Kanto was just way too powerful for them to handle even while fighting at the same time.

The injured Pokemon trainer looked at his last red-and-white Pokeball he holded in his hand. His last option to escape this nightmarish place once and for all. Maybe it couldn't be enough but there was the chance that Aerodactyl had at least run out of breath fighting the others.

"Charmander, I'm counting on you!" The teenage trainer threw the Pokeball out, which bursted open. The small bipedal Fire-type salamander called Charmander appeared standing brave and bold with orange fire on his tail. But his body started trembling in fear looking at the bigger and meaner Fossil Pokemon.

"Charmander, please you have to fight!" Ash pleaded to his Fire starter from his region. He knew his Pokemon had great power. It was all about bringing it out. Whenever Charmander had set his mind into a fight, then the strength he had shown was simply unbelievable. Thanks to him Ash had obtained two of his eight Gym badges fighting against the Poison trainer Koga and the Grass leader Erika "We are all counting on you" The frightened Fire Pokemon looked at his trainer and then to his defeated comrades. He couldn't let them down. He set his amber eyes on Aerodactyl, who roared now with another prey for him.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered seeing his Fire Pokemon ready for action. His Fire Pokemon spew the orange-colored torrent of flames from the back of his throat at full power. Aerodactyl, however, barely stood there letting the flames hit him in the creamy chest. They only left a small burnt in his light-colored solar plexus. Both trainer and Pokemon stared in disbelief. The attack had done nothing.

The Fossil Pokemon screeched his high pitch roar and took off faster than anyone could see him coming. His taloned foot aimed towards Ash and slashed/pushed the young human towards a giant boulder hitting him right in the chest with great power. The attack tore Ash's black t-shirt with deep cuts in his skin and hit the stone face first. Charmander ran towards his trainer in concern. But the again incoming Aerodactyl stopped the Fire starter in his tracks. And now the Rock/Flying Pokemon had an orange aura cloaking his body. Charmander stood there paralyzed in fear and the **Giga Impact** sent him flying hard inside a wall. Rubble fell and many other Fossil Pokemon ran away from the area in fear.

However, one remained curiously looking at the human fighting.

* * *

Ash coughed and rested his back against the wall feeling his body even more depleted of stamina. The new cuts in his chest and his cheek would surely leave scars. But that wasn't his main concern for the time being. He only wanted to save his Pokemon from this prison. And that prehistoric Pokemon was again roaring out loud, screaming to everyone how superior he was to everyone. Like if beating injured Pokemon was something to be proud off. This was the moment, when Ash wished Brock and Misty still traveled with him. But been two Gym Leaders, their responsibilities took priority. Good thing Ash had learnt almost everything he could from them before they had departed back to their homes.

But not how to fight an ancient creature with his bare fists.

* * *

The high-pitched scream kept on until a new **Flamethrower** shut the Fossil up after impacting him in the back. The Fossil Pokemon from Kanto and Johto turned around in anger to see his attacker. That last blast packed quite a bigger punch than usual.

Charmander groggily stood up against his enemy from the debris, his eyes burning with incomparable anger. His friends... no, his Family had been injured. And now that overgrown bastard had hurt his trainer. The person, who had truly taken care of him after been abandoned under the rain by an idiot. He couldn't and wouldn't let it slide.

The Fire starter growled in wrath his orange body glowing with a red aura. His ability **Blaze** had kicked up and now had incremented his Fire Power by a great margin. The Fossil Pokemon seemed to have noticed this but was panting unable to stop his twerp of an enemy from powering up. Using **Giga Impact** meant he now had to take a breather before heading back into battle. Charmander took that opportunity to sprint as fast as a blur and jumped high to meet Aerodactyl in the face. He unleashed a fiery punch right in the grey long cheek, sending Aerodactyl to crash a rock pillar after been hit by the amplified and unlocked **Fire Punch**. Aerodactyl shook his head before his hole body bursted with the burning aftershock. The Fossil Pokemon screeched in pain by the burning flames.

The Fire starter saw it was payback time so he got ready and sprinted with his full might and speed. His red aura now turned into a more powerful blue-blazing and devastating attack. Charmander yelled at the top of his lungs and tackled his enemy with his newly-developed Fire attack. The tackle sent Aerodactyl screaming in agony and hitting the rocky wall hard. The entire place trembled and without anyone realizing a new hole in the ceiling appeared. Sunlight came through.

* * *

Despite Ash's tired condition, the young trainer couldn't help but be shocked to the core by the display. Charmander had certainly acquired some new and impressive moves.

"What was that?" Ash asked in utter shock, using his Pokedex to analyze that last move he didn't know. And apparently it was called **Flare Blitz**. It reminded Ash of that **Volt Tackle** technique his Pikachu had learnt a couple of days ago, when capturing Snorlax in a dried river.

The Fire starter panted looking at his beaten enemy at his feet. Charmander smiled feeling very happy to have saved his family. He then turned his sight to see Ash walking tiredly towards his Pokemon.

"Charmander, you did it!" Ash hugged his small Fire Pokemon, who chirped happily. The teenager couldn't stop his eyes from tearing in happiness. But then Ash' sight was blinded by a flash of white light exuding from Charmander's body. Ash couldn't believe it. He knew Charmander was strong but to break the barrier into evolution? The blinding light died down and now a slightly taller and red-scaled Pokemon stood hugging Ash "Or better, Charmeleon" The new Pokemon pumped his arms in victory feeling new power running through his body.

The Fire Pokemon then turned around and used his clawed hand to point at the defeated Aerodactyl. He was trying to say something to his trainer.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked to his evolved Fire Pokemon, who pointed at the knocked out Fossil. Then it suddenly clicked him. Ash didn't speak Poke-language at all but he had a certain bond with his team so he could understand some basics "Wait, you are saying I should catch him?" The just-evolved Fire Pokemon nodded in confirmation. Ash couldn't exactly say if it was something bad. And maybe he and his Pokemon could teach that hotheaded Pokemon some proper manners. Grabbing one of his empty Pokeballs, Ash prepared for the capture.

"Pokeball, catch!" The small sphere was thrown and hit Aerodactyl in the face. The Pokemon was instantly sucked in and the Pokeball rumbled. Ash amazingly heard the pin noise of capture. That was weird. He had been expecting Aerodactyl to burst out even angrier than before.

Ash had just finished clipping his new addition, when something tucked at his ragged blue trousers from the rocky ground. It was a small lobster-like Pokemon with grey and black shell and two pincers for hands. He was looking at Ash with curious eyes.

"Wow an Anorith!" The young trainer from Pallet stated in shock. Anorith was a Fossil from Hoenn. To find one in Kanto was certainly something unique. Ash brought his Pokedex out scanning the Fossil. But there was no data available. Ash frowned to that. Maybe after getting free he could tell Professor Oak to update his Pokedex. Considering he only had the Pokemon list from one region when there were six in the entire world then something was wrong.

Meanwhile Anorith was talking to Charmeleon, who answered back in their Poke-language. Charmeleon again pointed at the Fossil Pokemon just like he had done with Aerodactyl. But in this case, it was because of other reasons.

"He wants to come with me?" Ash asked to his Fire Pokemon, who nodded. Ash lifted the small Lobster Pokemon, who nuzzled against the human's chest. Ash felt flattered that such a unique Pokemon wanted to come with him willingly. The young trainer brought a new empty Pokeball out and neatly captured the Fossil from another region. The ball didn't struggle at all. Ash then recalled all of his Pokemon except for Pikachu, who the trainer took in his arms.

"Let's get away from here" Ash said to Charmeleon, who nodded. Ash then looked around and his hopes died again. There was no real way out. He was too tired and he doubted Charmeleon could jump so high into the hole.

That was when Charmeleon growled and Ash turned his sight. The other Fossil Pokemon of Kanto Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastars had appeared obviously attracted by the fact there was no longer a fight. Instead of attacking, however, the Fossils were pointing towards a tunnel. Ash looked at his Fire starter, who nodded. The trainer and his Pokemon walked through it escorted by the relic Pokemon from the past. As they edged further inside Ash saw the end of the tunnel. After quickly making it out of the cavern through one of the many labyrinth-like tunnel thanks to the Fossil Pokemon the trainer and his evolved friend were bashed by the greatly-welcomed sunlight.

Ash panted. Doing any kind of exercise wasn't an easy task when your body ached at each movement you took. But the trainer could live with that for now. Ash turned his head to find out that the Fossils were gone back inside the dark cave. They obviously didn't want to be disturbed again.

Ash then saw that Officer Jenny and many of the other trainers, who had came to the canyon were surveying the area. The teenager took the time to leave undercover and into another direction. He didn't want to raise any questions about what had happened down there. Having the reporters on top of him wasn't something he wanted.

One thing for certain though, was that as soon as his Pokemon had healed Ash would start training his team at the best as he could. He wouldn't let anything like today happen again. Whether in the wilderness or in a fight. All of his friends would become stronger. That included himself.

* * *

Without the young Pokemon trainer noticing, a figure lurked in the canyon observing his progress. The small Pokemon put her hands in her mouth and released a cute giggle.

"_I see that the rumors were true_" The unique Pokemon stated cheerful. Her body floated silently towards the trainer following him around. He was much more interesting that other trainers she had met in her journey over the world. The human had certain attributes that only very few humans had.

She kept her distance waiting until the right moment to reveal herself.

* * *

Ash was in front of the video-call now in the near Pokemon Center to the digging canyon. All of his eight Pokemon were been healed by Nurse Joy so the trainer knew they were out of any danger. That also included himself. His own injures had been mostly healed up and bandaged except for some lasting bruises and his laceration scars in his left cheek and his chest and abdomen. He knew that his mother would kick his ass for been so reckless but Ash didn't see it that way if it meant saving Pokemon, no matter if they were his or wild. His blue clothes were torn so Ash was going to get new ones as soon as possible.

The young trainer rubbed his eyes after yawning. Despite how taxing the day had been for him, the teenager still had some calls to make before going for his proper night of rest. He punched the number of an old friend of his. Ash waited hoping someone would answer his call. And it did.

A man's face appeared on the screen. He was Anthony, a former wrestler and now tutor of Fighting-type Pokemon. Ash had met him during the Grand-Prix 1 in which Ash's Primeape had defeated his Hitmonchan. After that the expert in fights had offered Ash to train his Primeape. While Ash had agreed knowing how strong his Pokemon could become, he had still missed his playful monkey. Always running around and taking his cap away.

"Ash? It's been a while since we last met" The fighting trainer stated surprised to get a call. Specially so late in the night.

"I know. That's why I'm calling" Ash stated back to the Fighting expert "I wanted to know what happened to Primeape" The Fighting expert laughed.

"Aside from becoming one of the best Pokemon I've ever trained, nothing much" Anthony stated with amusement. Ash smiled. So he was right. Primeape had gotten stronger for sure. Anthony saw the look in the boy's face. Ash looked tired like having gone through a very serious defeat. Been a retired boxer, Anthony knew a lot about that. And Ash also had an open cut in his cheek. That never meant something good "And you want him back?" The teenager nodded in confirmation.

"I'll start a rigorous training soon and I plan for all of my Pokemon to be here and compete in the Indigo League" The Pokemon trainer explained. Anthony saw that there was a new spark in the boy's eyes. Something that said he was been very serious about doing this.

"I see your fighting spirit has finally appeared" Anthony stated happily like a sensei to a student. Primeape was already too powerful and there was pretty much nothing he could teach him. So now it was Ash's time to train him "I'll send Primeape right away"

"Thanks" Ash thanked his Fighting friend. Beneath the screen, a red-and-white Pokeball materialized. Ash grabbed his old Pokeball already anxious to meet his monkey/pig Fighting Pokemon. But he wanted all of his Pokemon to be there so he would wait until they were all healed by tomorrow. Now the young trainer punched another number. There were still other friends to reunite.

Seconds later, the wrinkled but kind-hearted face of Professor Samuel Oak appeared on the other side. The once Pokemon trainer and now scientist and poetry man looked at his new call of the day.

"Ash, my lad. It's good to hear from you again" The Pokemon expert from Kanto said to the young boy from Pallet.

"You almost don't" Ash replied a bit grimly. That last comment earn Ash a worried look from the professor "Let's just say I've been in some real trouble as of late" The Pokemon expert chuckled a bit. He then noticed the still-healing injury on Ash's cheek.

"I don't doubt that" The Professor replied. The young man was certainly a magnet for all kind of chaotic situations "But I don't think you are calling to tell me just that"

"You are right. I wanted to update my Pokedex" Ash stated "I met a rare Pokemon from Hoenn but Dexter didn't have any data about him"

"I see. It's no big deal. Just send it over and I will update it in a second" Samuel Oak answered back. Ash quickly placed his red gadget in the slot of the machine and was sent towards the lab.

"There you go. I have upgraded your Pokedex with all the known Pokemon from the six regions" Professor explained now as Ash placed his updated Dexter on his pocket "Is there something else I can do for you?" The trainer nodded knowing there was still something to do.

"I was wondering if you could send me Muk and Snorlax" Ash said to the professor of his town "I'm going to catch some wild Pokemon before training all of them for the Indigo League" While the news surprised the old man, the professor couldn't exactly deny Ash was been very serious about it.

"Certainly. It's no problem" The professor replied positively. He left and returned in a minute or two and sent one Pokeball at the time. The professor couldn't help but notice Ash was a bit different since their last call. His determination was contagious even from the other side of the call. His grandson could learn a few things from Ash, despite how many times he had said that Ash was an idiot of a trainer. The Professor then remembered "But Ash, what about your Tauros?" Ash sighed knowing about his heard of Pokemon.

"Yes, I know I didn't call for them. But I don't think I can keep the whole heard in the lab" The young Pokemon trainer explained "And I don't think that trading them would be good" If anything, the young trainer from Pallet would be happier if they were free in the wilderness.

"I understand you are not a fan of trading but some Pokemon need it so they can reach their final form" The Professor explained now. After all, other Pokemon had to evolve somehow. Ash's eyes widen with a new idea in his mind. There was still one of his Pokemon to retrieve.

"Professor, Haunter evolves into Gengar after trading, right?" The teenage trainer asked. He already knew the answer to that question but he only wanted to see if he was right.

"That's correct. It's good to see you have been catching up" The professor said approvingly to the trainer "But why the sudden question?" He saw Ash suddenly smirking like planning for something. That was new to him.

"I think I have a Gym to visit" Ash explained, remembering a particular cute Psychic trainer.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**Maybe it's a shorter chapter than usual but I really don't have anything fanciful or out of the normal to explain here. Unless you find something. In that case, ask away.**

**I know Ash might be rushing things but to be honest I'm the one rushing things up. I really don't want to go through all the emotional side of Ash's epiphany.**

**A giggling Pokemon? Who can it be?**

**I know Ash should have died after been attacked by an Aerodactyl. But then again, which kind of Champion will he be if he dies?**

**Brock and Misty had left after winning the Gym Badge in Viridian City because they had to take care of their own gyms.**

**I know Charmander had already evolved by that time in the Anime but he will actually obey Ash's orders from now on. And we also get to have a stronger Charizard once he finally evolves.**

**Ash now has two Fossil Pokemon. After writing both Tyrunt and Amaura in "Champions of Sinnoh" I grew fond of all the Fossil Pokemon. Except Omanyte and Omastar. I don't like them at all.**

**Okay we have a foreshadow of a certain Ghost Pokemon Ash used to own, who will return in the next chapter. And not so subtle appearance of other Pig Fighting Pokemon.**

**Charmander was a bit like Chimchar. Frightened at first but then overcoming his fear to protect his friends and evolving by that.**

**Ash now has a face scar resembling Bardock's. He also has three scars in his chest from Aerodactyl's attack. That's a sign that every lady wants.**

**The Tauros' decision came because I think Ash did very little trading in Anime and I think he is not comfortable with it. But at the same time he does know that it can be important. Just like when he switched Buizel for Aipom. Also take a look at his Boldor. If Ash had had a Gigalith during the Unova League, he could have finished Cameron's Hydreigon in a draw and would have passed to the Semi-finals.**

**Snorlax is the one from Kanto and not the one from the Orange Islands. Ash catched him in the dried river. But it doesn't mean this Snorlax is weaker than the other.**

* * *

**The young trainer has started his path into power. Read next chapter to see how things develop for him!**


	2. Taking Control

**Start of a Legend**

**And so we have reached the second chapter. And holy shit! This story has certainly been accepted quite fast. I have n****othing to say except keep coming the reviews. Because I have received quite a lot with just one chapter and they motivate me to continue.**

**After some thought, I decided to avoid Mega-Evolution. But there are things of Mega-Evolution I will use. You will read on this chapter.**

**Now let's enjoy this new chapter with unexpected things happening!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taking Control**

Ash walked forward with his Pikachu back as usual in his place on his trainer' shoulder. The Pokemon trainer and his team had healed from their wounds and were back on their path to greatness. Ash, however, was now arriving on Saffron City heading for the Gym. Many things had changed during his journey there. Ash had made sure to keep his Pokemon in perfect shape until they had finally arrived to their last destination, where they would train until the time for the Indigo Plateau had started. The whole group of Ash's Pokemon got reacquainted with many departed friends like the Fighting-type Primeape and the Poison-type Muk. The new Aerodactyl was still a rough case but it seemed Ash's Pokemon were willing to give him a chance to join their team. Besides, Ash had found out that it was quite a powerful addition, as he had the rare ability **Tough Claws**. Normally Aerodactyl's abilities could only be **Unnerve**, **Pressure** or **Rock Head** so having this unique Pokemon gave the teenager an advantage for the future.

And now the team had one last member to recover. And he was with the Gym Leader. Ash stepped inside the giant arena of the Gym having some goosebumps running down his spine. The last time he had been there he had been shrunk and used as a doll. And his friends Misty and Brock had been turned into real dolls before he had saved them. Hopefully his Pokemon had knocked some sense into the Gym Leader and made her realize her mistake.

Or rather his Pokemon had knocked some emotions into her. The Psychic lady had been quite a maniac one. Ash still had to decide whether that condition applied to all cute lady trainers Ash was bound to meet on his journey. Ash still had nightmares about that freakish girl toy Sabrina had used on the fight.

"Ash?" A sweat female voice reached the trainer from Pallet Town. The teenager saw the famous Psychic leader of Saffron City. As always she had her long soft green hair flowing down her back. Her usual red dress snuggled her young curves with her high-heel boots reaching up to her thigh. She was Sabrina, the Gym Leader and also a powerful Psychic trainer.

"Hey Sabrina, it's good to see you again" Ash said smiling towards his girl friend. Now that the two were face to face, Ash could see the two were pretty much the same height. The last time he had been there, the teenager had felt a bit of a shrimp next to her more evil presence. But now she looked quite gorgeous even if still with a bit of a malefic aura around her. Which added to her unique allure. The trainer shook his head. He wasn't really wanting to have his hormones kick up now.

"It certainly is" The Gym Leader replied with a bright smile hugging her once rival and now friend. The sixteen year old Leader couldn't help but be impressed by who she was looking at. The trainer, who had brought a laugh out of her had changed quite a lot. Both in subtle and obvious ways maybe but her keen sight couldn't be fooled by anything. His body looked a bit more developed and his outfit was now red, which made him look even more imposing than he had been in blue.

Not to mention his new face scar. That added a lot of points in her book of manliness. Not that she had had a lot of dates in her life, mind you. Been a psychic maniac, who turned people into dolls wasn't exactly an appealing way to attract guys for dates.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Psychic Leader asked. As she did, her eyes gazed over her visitor detecting a small trace of a powerful Aura around him. It was subtle but it felt just like her own. Did that mean Ash was also a Psychic?

"I was wondering if you would let Haunter come with me" Ash explained now his situation to his friend "I'm going to start training before going for the Indigo League and I want to make sure all of my Pokemon are at the top of their condition" The psychic beauty gazed at her mate, slightly proving his mind with her powers. She saw a brief glimpse of a fight and Ash been saved by his Pokemon.

"It's no problem" Sabrina replied. Haunter was funny to hang around but he had chosen Ash as his trainer for a reason. And that meant Pokemon battles "In fact, I think your Haunter has been asking to have a lot of fights" The telepath woman looked around her gym like trying to find something invisible to the human eyes. But her greater mind quickly found who she wanted to encounter "Hey Haunter, come out and play!" From the shadows, a floating purple-colored head with two hands appeared grinning wide. The Ghost/Poison Pokemon then recognized his first trainer from Lavender town. He shot towards him hugging Ash with quite a lot of strength.

Considering Ghost couldn't touch things then that was saying something.

The Ghost Pokemon then licked at his trainer's face and then at Pikachu's. That left the two briefly paralyzed by his unexpected attack. Once the paralysis was over, Ash rubbed his floating Pokemon in affection. He had missed his Pokemon's mischievous antics.

"Thanks for taking care of him" Ash said honestly towards his Gym leader friend. Sabrina smiled by the display between trainer and Pokemon.

"No problem, cutie" Sabrina replied grinning to her insides. She was trying to see how Ash would react to her teases.

"Hey Sabrina, do you still have your Kadabra?" Ash asked momentary forgetting about her blushing comment. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Or this time, evolve two Pokemon with one trade.

"Yes, why?" The Psychic lady asked very curious.

"Well, I wanted to evolve Haunter into a Gengar and I think maybe you could help me with your Kadabra" The scared trainer explained to his Gym friend "That way he will also evolve into Alakazam and then we trade back" Sabrina looked in surprise. The first time Ash had fought against her he had simply relied on Pikachu muscling his way with brawls and no brains. The fact he was now suggesting trade two Pokemon so the two of them could have fully-evolved Pokemon said how big of an epiphany Ash had gone through in the last couple of days. And it also said how much Ash had matured from his former naive self.

"Ash, that's certainly a good plan" Sabrina stated smiling wide. As the two started walking towards the Pokemon Center, Ash couldn't stop himself from offering his arm to Sabrina. The Psychic mistress, amazingly taken aback, still took the polite offer and entangled her arm with Ash's. Hot and a gentleman, a perfect combination but very rare to come by on these days. Some of the people they passed stared at them in shock. Maybe because the once called crazy lady was hanging around a teenager without threatening him to turn him into a doll.

* * *

The two trainers had soon arrived to the Pokemon Center and found the trading machine. The two placed their respective Pokeball in one slot each. They traded their Pokemon back and forth. After the trading was over, Sabrina and Ash sent out their fully-evolved Pokemon. Now instead of Kadabra stood the fully-evolved Psychic Alakazam, with a long tail and two teaspoons for his Psychic powers. And instead of the half body Haunter now floated a full-bodied person-like Pokemon called Gengar.

"Welcome to the team, Gengar" Ash said to his new Ghost/Poison Pokemon. And again the Ghost/Poison Pokemon licked his trainer's face in affection earning another paralysis for Ash. Sabrina chuckled but also knew that her friend was hurried. She recalled her strongest Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"I can tell you are in a hurry Ash, so we will meet again in the League" Sabrina stated now making the teenager look at her with an eyebrow raised "All the Gym Leaders assist to see the new League Champion and possibly the future Champion of Kanto" Sabrina explained towards her new friend.

"You can bet I'll see you there" The trainer replied smiling. Ash was left in shock. Where had that come from? He never remembered acting that way around ladies. That was something very Brockish and not something he did. Maybe his hormones were slowly taking control of his body. Not that Sabrina was ugly so that had to count too.

And the fact now Sabrina planted a small kiss in his lips only turned Ash's brain into mush.

"See you later, handsome" Sabrina whispered grinning with mischief clipping her Pokeball to her waist. She knew that Ash was going to grow stronger and become a force to reckon with in no time. So she had to make her claims as of early. Because the young trainer was going to attract a lot of attention particularly from other ladies.

* * *

After almost three weeks of traveling through his home region, Ash had soon arrived to the Safari Zone of Kanto located to the South-East of Saffron City. The green of the forests mixed with the open savanna ran with clear-watered rivers was a marvelous sight for anyone. Ash smiled basking in the beauty of his birth region. The last time he had been there a crazy guy with a gun had threatened him and his friends Brock and Misty. Good thing Ash had told Officer Jenny about him. The guy was certainly now rotting in jail. Only Arceus knew how many trainers had been at gun point before Ash. Or worse, how many had been shot.

But apparently no one had found out about that little detail about the imprisoned Kaiser. So that pretty much meant that every wild Pokemon living in the Safari Zone were still there for Ash to capture without other trainers competing against him.

His way to the Safari Zone had been rather fructiferous too. On his two-week journey, Ash had captured his new Fire Dog Growlithe near the coast of Cinnabar Island. The small dog had been chased by an arrogant trainer, who had called dibs on the Fire Pokemon after looking at him. Like if that was a way to capture wild Pokemon. Pikachu had rapidly taken care of the idiot and then also fought against Growlithe, quickly knocking him with the newly-trained **Iron Tail**. Growlithe had quickly fit inside the Pokemon group, wanting to learn as much as he could from the imposing Charmeleon. His ability **Flash Fire** meant a new addition and possible battle turner if used correctly.

And along with the Fire came the Water in the form of a baby Azurill. While Ash had some trouble to capture the hyperactive Pokemon, who kept constantly jumping on her ball-tipped tail, the young trainer had used his Bulbasaur to stop her with only one **Sludge Bomb **attack. But the Pokemon trainer knew that Azurill could be quite a powerful addition. Not only was she a Water type but also Fairy type, a very rare kind of Pokemon, which had complete advantage against Dragons, Dark and Fighting Pokemon. And her ability **Sap Sipper** meant that one of his weaknesses Grass, was completely useless against her.

Incredibly, Ash was not only going to train his Pokemon but was also obtaining new ones while he was there. After meeting Sabrina, Ash had told Professor Oak to send message that his Tauros were up for trading. The young trainer now knew that having them confined in just one place like the lab wasn't going to make them become stronger. Their stampedes, however, had kept them in shape and they were all powerful enough to learn moves like **Double Edge** and **Take Down**. That could attract some customers from other regions like Unova or Kalos, as Tauros had to be a rare Pokemon to find in the wild there.

Ash got ready to move into another place to set his camp with Pikachu, when a large figure moved in the palm trees nearby. The wild Pokemon towered a bit taller than Ash using his powerful hands to shake a tree and make the juicy fruits on its top to fall. The Pokemon had a hard black-colored armor with one sharp horn in his nose. He looked like a bipedal rhinoceros.

"A shiny Rhydon?" Ash asked completely gobsmacked. Rhyhorns were very common in Kanto but shiny variations weren't. The wild Rock/Ground Pokemon turned his eyes towards the human voice. His stance instantly shifted obviously preparing for any kind of attack from the aggressor. Ash grinned a bit. He had found his first addition to his team.

"Okay Squirtle, you are up!" Ash called out his Water starter. The small turtle stood against the Horn Pokemon not afraid of how big he was. The Rock/Ground Pokemon cupped his hands to his left side and a red-glowing stone formed in between his palms. Ash recognized the devastating **Rock Wrecker**. What was more, however, was that the attack could only be learnt by Rhyhorn's final form of Rhyperior. This Ground Pokemon had to be more special than just his different skin color.

"Squirtle, **Withdraw**!" Ash ordered frantically. His Water Pokemon had barely gone inside his copper-red shell and rose his defence when the gigantic ball smashed the Pokemon. But to the trainer' shock, Squirtle came out of the shell. He had a lot of bruises that was for sure. Now Rhydon panted not expecting the small creature to survive his devastating attack. And now he had to rest until he had properly recovered.

"Let's do it, Squirtle" Ash saw the opening and his Water Pokemon nodded "Use your **Ice Beam**!" The attack had been learnt during their way to the Safari Zone. The Water starter of Kanto fired the three-arcs freezing move from his mouth towards his panting enemy. The Shiny Pokemon screamed in pain by one of his weaknesses, half of his armored body trapped in an ice block. He fell to his knees weaken.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash threw an empty Pokeball right away. The red light swallowed the rare Rhydon and the orb trembled. Ash was only waiting for something to happen, whether good or bad. But the third pin noise echoed and indicated a perfect capture. The trainer from Kanto lifted his new addition.

"Welcome to the team, Rhydon" Ash said happily to his new Pokeball. Ash's Pokedex beeped with the information of his fresh capture. Amazingly, Rhydon had the abilities **Reckless** and **Rock Head**. These two abilities complimented each other. It meant Rhydon could use moves like **Double Edge** and they would be stronger thanks to **Reckless**, and at the same time, cause no recoil damage thanks to **Rock Head**.

Ash could already tell things were looking good for him.

* * *

The trainer from Pallet sat at the shore of a lake with all of his Pokemon running around having a day to rest. It had already been a month since Ash had arrived to train and all of his friends had made lips and bounds of staggering progress. In fact, his Azurill had evolved into a Marill and his Squirtle had also evolved into a Wartortle. Those two Water Pokemon were running around playfully around the also new Kingler, who surveyed the two like a chaperon. Snorlax slept under the shadow of a tree after an usual plentiful fest of berries. Pikachu was incredibly jumping on Snorlax's belly having some fun and not waking the Normal Pokemon up at all. Growlithe was with Charmeleon, the two Fire Pokemon going over some Fire moves they had to perfect. Primeape and Rhydon were having a friendly growl contest, trying to see who was the most intimidating Pokemon in Ash's team. The fully-evolved bird Pidgeot was eating berries from a tree and also dropping some of the fruits for Tauros and Muk, who were beneath the tree. Anorith was in that same tree but drinking the sap instead of the fruit so he didn't have to compete for food. Nearby, two very imposing figures were sleeping next to each other. One was dark purple and the other was light blue but the two had a similar rhino-like body. They were the new additions, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Ash had captured them almost two weeks ago. Or more interestingly, they had willingly come to Ash after seen how powerful the human was making his team. The only condition they had was that they weren't splitted up. So the Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town had caught the two without any kid of trouble. And they had been quite the powerhouses to have with him not only by their moves but also their abilities **Poison Point**. Ash's new Ivysaur stood on top of a cut tree, surveying everyone like a good sentry did. Ash knew that his Bulbasaur had wanted to evolve for a long time despite his one decision of never doing so. It seemed that the weeks of training had brought out the starter's confidence on his powers. And Gengar was... well somewhere. Considering he could become invisible then Ash just didn't know where his Ghost Pokemon was at every second.

The teenage trainer rested on the shore of the lake dressed only with his pants and his feet soaking inside the warm water. Now one could see the changes Ash had gone through himself. Even in such a short period of time, the teenager had obtained a slender figure with new muscle mass. He was no weight lifter but Ash could only say it was because he was still young. Ash scratched his scars in his chest laughing at the irony. The Pokemon, who had caused them was now obeying his orders. The dark-haired boy saw the Fossil Pokemon on top of a high cliff resting in solitude. And not because Ash had punished him. It was just the way how Aerodactyl was. But Ash knew that he would eventually mellow down. The others had grown fond of the Fossil Pokemon but the latter was still not used to the concept of belonging to a family.

Ash waited for the sinker of his fishing rod to pull. Fishing Pokemon could be something tedious but at the same time, it could provide trainers with rare Pokemon. Ash only expected that the Pokemon he had once met would still be in the lake. Then the line started pulling something on the other side. Ash stood up using his strength to fight back the struggling Pokemon. After a few more minutes of back and forth, the water surface erupted with a new Pokemon appearing. This one was a long snake-like Pokemon with shiny blue scales. It also had a small blue pearl in its neck and wing-like ears.

"Dragonair!" Ash exclaimed in happiness recognizing the rare Dragon Pokemon from Kanto. All of Ash's team now looked at the beautiful blue-scaled serpentine creature. The serpent-like Pokemon hovered down to see the human in the face like trying to recognize the young human, who had fished her "It's me, Ash!" The Dragon Pokemon sniffed the trainer' scent and jolted in happiness. Her body then coiled around Ash in a way to express a hug. Though for Ash it felt more like been slowly squashed by an anaconda. The Dragon let go after the teenager had almost passed out by the constriction.

"I think you do remember me" Ash said after recovering his breath rubbing the rare Pokemon's head. Dragonair nodded remembering when she had allowed Ash to ride on her back. The Dragon thought that Ash would capture her during his last visit. Instead he had taken thirty Tauros with him. And the Dragon could see one of them with the rest of the Pokemon. So now he surely had space for her in his team.

"What do you say Dragonair? Would you like to come with me?" Ash asked to the rare Pseudo-Legend of Kanto. The Dragon squealed in delight tackling Ash in affection. The teenager took that sign as a yes. He retrieved one of his empty Pokeballs from his waist and touched Dragonair with it. The Dragon of Kanto went inside and joined Ash's team definitely. Ash called her out so she could join her new friends. Now even Aerodactyl had descended to meet the new addition.

* * *

A small figure swam inside the lake giggling after teleporting inside. Now it was the time.

* * *

It was that precise moment when the fishing rod started shaking again. Ash looked at it in surprise.

"Wait a sec! another Pokemon?" Ash asked in curiosity to no one in particular. He wasn't expecting another Pokemon to be fished. More over, which one could be this time? Only one way to find out.

Ash clutched the rod and pulled with all of his strength. But the Pokemon quickly appeared from beneath the water surface without putting much of a fight.

And now everyone, meaning Ash and his almost two dozens of Pokemon were left speechless. Floating in front of them was a pink-colored feline-like Pokemon with a long tail and a cute face with vibrant blue eyes. The Pokemon had her hands covering her giggles. The trainer from Kanto was directly staring at Mew, considered to be the Ancestor of all Pokemon.

"_That was fun!_" The Psychic Pokemon said in happiness making flips and twists while floating. Ash shook his head trying to make his brain reboot. Did he just hear a Pokemon talking to him in English?

"I'm sorry but did you just...talk to me?" Ash asked stammering in shock towards the Legendary Pokemon. Not only that but it sounded as a female voice. Ash thought that Legendary Pokemon had no gender. Or at least that was what Professor Oak had written in his books. Though to be honest, Ash didn't know how many legends the professor had come in contact with.

"_Duh, of course. I'm a Psychic_" Mew replied like the most obvious thing in the world. The Mirage Pokemon floated forward and touched Ash in the nose with her soft paws "_And so are you_" The young Pokemon trainer felt a glimpse of power running through his mind. He shook his head feeling something weird. Like if his brain had got an energy boost.

"Um, what just happen?" Ash asked feeling oblivious to something that should be obvious.

"_You are a Psychic user_" Mew explained now "_That means you can read minds, know when someone is lying, talk to your Pokemon without someone hearing you, move things with your mind_"

"Hey, hey time out!" The new Mind reader teenager stopped the Legendary Pokemon. He looked at his Pikachu to test that theory of his powers.

"Okay Pikachu, say anything" The trainer said to his Electric starter.

"_Anything?_" Pikachu replied with a stupid joke. And his male trainer had understood it perfectly.

"Did you say 'anything'?" Ash asked looking for confirmation. The Electric Pokemon widen his eyes and nodded in confirmation. Apparently the powers were actually true. The new telepath kid looked at the hovering legend.

"I don't know what to say" The telepath stated completely speechless to the Ancestor of all Pokemon. So he was now a psychic. Hopefully he couldn't turn people into dolls. Mew giggled by the confused expression in her trainer's face.

"_You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy it_" Mew replied honestly and playfully. She then lifted one of Ash's Pokeball in front of him with **Psychic** "_And now why don't you capture me?_" Ash and his Pokemon had their mouths on the ground.

"But... you are a Legendary Pokemon!" The trainer from Kanto blurted out. Mew sweat-dropped by that comment.

"_You needed powers to find that out?_" Mew replied deadpanned and half joking. Ash shook his head trying not to reply to that cheesy joke.

"I mean if I capture you..." Ash started but Mew cut him short. Maybe she had read his mind while he blurted out. One thing to teach him was how to shield the mind from intrusion.

"_The world won't end_" Mew finished her trainer's comment "_I'm called the Ancestor of all Pokemon but I'm not the pillar of the universe like my dad Arceus_. _Besides, there are other Mews like me out there. One gone doesn't change the balance_" Ash had to agree there. But still having a Legendary Pokemon in his team sounded...weird.

"_I thought you wanted to become the best Pokemon Master_" Mew kept on talking to Ash knowing how to motivate him "_You can't do that if you don't capture Pokemon, Legendary or not_" Ash looked at his empty Pokeball in his hands feeling that Mew was right again.

"Okay Mew. I accept" The Psychic trainer stated towards the hovering Legend "But if you don't want to travel with me you are free to go at anytime" The Legendary Pokemon floated in delight hugging her new trainer and snuggling against his scared chest. She felt very comfy there.

"_Ash, I doubt that will ever happen_" Mew stated happily while Ash pointed at her with his Pokeball. The red light swallowed Mew and captured her in the empty orb. Only one pin noise was needed before the perfect capture. Then he proceeded to set her free with her new friends. The other Pokemon got close to the new Legendary member wanting to know more about her.

Ash was still trying to process the fact he had the Mirage Pokemon of his birth region in his team and also the fact he had powers. But then a smirk crossed his lips. He didn't know why but it suddenly felt like if his chances of winning the Indigo League had skyrocketed.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 2:**

**Ash's new outfit is like Red from the games. Apparently the character of Ash was inspired by him.**

**Mew was of a bit of a joker. And she won't be the only legend to join Ash.**

**Okay Ash has captured some rare Pokemon and will obtain more from trading. Once we reach the other regions, Ash will capture his cannon Pokemon along with new ones.**

**I know Aerodactyl's ability Tough Claws only appears when it Mega evolves. But because Ash won't use Mega Evolution for his Pokemon then I thought about changing things a bit.**

**Also Ash has Psychic powers. But he can't turn people into dolls like Sabrina. If that's something psychic.**

**Now we have Mew from the First Movie. But because Mewtwo isn't attacking the world then the Legendary Pokemon have other things to do. Like unlocking Ash's mind powers and joining his team.**

**I know Shiny Rhyhorns and Rhydons aren't black. But their light brown color of the games isn't very appealing. So glowing black is the most famous color. I mean, have you seen Mega Charizard X?**

**I know Legendary Pokemon don't have gender but you will see that it's not true in my stories.**

**Sabrina is 16 years old. Kind of fits with Ash's 15.**

**I still don't know why the Safari Chapter was banned. Only because of a gun? Really? Do you know what kids play these day on their computers?**

**Okay, Kaiser is in jail. That way no one will bother Ash while he takes the wild Pokemon for himself. I know he wasn't really evil and just missed Dragonair but what can I say? I like to change things.**

**Here's a list of all of Ash's current Pokemon: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Growlithe, Marill, Rhydon (shiny), Muk, Kingler, Tauros (29 at lab), Snorlax, Pidgeot, Primeape, Gengar, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Aerodactyl, Anorith, Dragonair, Mew.**

* * *

**And so the trainer has discovered his true powers and how some ladies can be hot. Read next chapter to find out how the Indigo League faces the new Ash Ketchum!**


	3. Turning Indigo

**Start of a Legend**

**The third chapter is finally here. Thanks for the support I've received so far. I wasn't expecting much out of this short story.**

**But because of my busy schedule and my lazy attitude I've decided to cut this story by a lot. So we only go through the Indigo Plateau and short epilogue. Sorry for the fans who wanted more of this but I really can't pull it off. My life is becoming way more complicated and I need to be fully concentrated.**

**So enjoy the last chapters we have of this short story. Many things I've planned for this story, however, will be written in "The Master Path", which along with the sequel of "Unexpected Twist" are going to be my longest Pokemon stories.**

**Also a new poll in my profile regarding a new Pokemon story.**

**So without any further incident, let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Turning Indigo**

The now increased team of Ash had spent their remaining weeks training as hard as they could. The addition of the Legendary Psychic Pokemon from Kanto called Mew had been rather unexpected for everyone. But also the best addition that could ever happen to anyone. Having a Pokemon, who knew pretty much every known move was a great help for all of Ash's Pokemon. All of them had quickly learnt new attacks. And even some moves, which their species were simply unable to know or learn at all by conventional ways. That would help when any of Ash's Pokemon had to fight against type disadvantage. Not that the trainer hadn't trained his Pokemon against their weaknesses too. Even Mew had trained as all Psychic Pokemon were weak to Dark, Ghost and Bug moves.

But not only Ash's Pokemon had grown in power. The trainer's own mental powers had started growing at an accelerated rhythm. Having a powerful psychic being like Mew with him helped the teenager to gain control of his mental abilities like very few other humans could. Now Ash could talk with his Pokemon in their minds at any given moment. But Ash avoided using his powers that way in a fight as it was kind of unfair to fight without giving the opponent a proper chance to counter him.

If one were to consider how powerful Ash's Pokemon truly were then the opponent better had a counter ready.

* * *

Now Ash strode towards the Indigo Plateau near Mount Silver. The stadium was shared for the Johto League as well though this time it was time of the Kanto League. The scar-faced teenager strode forward with his much chubbier starter Pikachu perched on his shoulder as usual. The weeks of training had obviously worked on the Electric mouse.

"I can't believe it, buddy. We are finally here and more ready than ever!" Ash stated towards his starter, who pumped his small fist like his trainer did. Their training wasn't going to be a waste. They would claim victory no matter the cost.

Ash headed towards Nurse Joy inside the Pokemon center so to get registered for the preliminary battles. The cute pink-haired nurse of every region stood behind the counter smiling.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, I would like to get registered for the Indigo Plateau" Ash said towards the famous pink-haired nurse of every region.

"Certainly. I only need your Pokedex and your badges" The cute nurse replied as cheerful as usual. The psychic trainer handed his eight badges and his updated Dexter. After a few seconds, Nurse Joy handed the objects back to Ash. The trainer headed outside basking in the swelling feeling of pride. Coming so far into the competition was nothing short of impressive considering how bad of a starting point Ash had had.

"Hey there, Ash" A sweat female voice stated towards the returned trainer from Pallet Town. And the mind-reading trainer could recognize it anywhere. He spun around.

"Sabrina" Ash said a bit surprised. Hearing his name wasn't usual for the trainer after spending a whole month on his own. The two friends hugged quite tightly "It's so good to see you" Sabrina couldn't help but give Ash a subtle check over with her hands. He had changed a lot. He seemed to have pumped up since their last meeting. And even his Pikachu had changed. It looked like the Electric Pokemon had grown twice from its previous size.

Ash also did a bit of a scan himself on the cute Gym Leader. Her outfit was a bit different from her usual tight red dress. She now had a pink tank top, that compressed her perky set of breasts with neon green wristbands. Her legs had white jeans snuggling against her skin. Her green hair was a bit shorter than before only touching her shoulders. Yet she still looked stunningly beautiful.

"Well, you promised we would meet in the Indigo League, didn't you?" The Gym Leader replied playfully holding Ash's hand. She started walking taking the trainer with her.

"Wait where are we going?" The Psychic teenager asked. Despite his new powers, Ash wasn't going to start reading people's thoughts. The lady chuckled. Despite how it looked, Sabrina wasn't planning anything naughty.

At least for now.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash found himself inside a rather cozy room not so crowded as other places of the stadium. There were only a dozen of people or so in the room. But not just any people. These were the Kanto Gym Leaders Ash had encountered in his journey.

Except for Viridian City Leader. Considering he or she was a team Rocket member then it was obvious they wouldn't show their faces in public.

A man in his late sixties approached Sabrina and Ash. He had a white bushy bear and his face showed a lot of wrinkles. But Ash could see the man didn't let his age get him down. In fact, it looked like the man was rather a very spirited individual.

"Oh Sabrina, good you have finally joined us" The elder man said towards the Gym Leader from Saffron City. His sight then landed on the scar-faced teenager "And you brought a friend, I see" The man shook hands with Ash "I'm Mr Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League" Ash was surprised. The president of the Pokemon League of the six regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos was standing right in front of him. Not everyone had that kind of honor.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Ash Ketchum" The psychic teenager introduced himself shaking hands.

"Oh yes, the young trainer from Pallet Town" Goodshow said now recognizing that name surprising Ash "My good friend Samuel Oak has said only good things about you" Ash scratched his head innocently. He didn't know how to take that praise.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ash" A man's voice said now from behind the teen. The man was quite tall with spiky blonde hair dressed in combat boots, camouflage pants and green shirt with tag dogs on his neck. Next to him stood a tall orange-skinned Pokemon resembling a mouse. It was as tall as the man's knee cap.

"Lt Surge, it's good to see you again" Ash said towards the Electric Gym Leader. The two had fought so Ash could earn his badge. The first battle had been won by the gym leader while Ash won on the rematch.

"Right back at you kiddo" The once military man replied happy to see that the kid, who had defeated him had grown much more powerful. And so did his Pikachu, who was now talking to Raichu sharing electricity with each other "My Raichu still has a grudge against your Pikachu so I hope you let me challenge you after the League"

"No problem, sir" Ash replied confident about his starter's abilities. If Pikachu had already defeated Raichu by using just speed then now his raw power alone would be more than enough.

"Ash!" Two voices said the trainer's name simultaneously. The raven-haired trainer recognized his two also-Gym leader friends Brock and Misty.

"Brock, Misty!" The psychic trainer ran up to his old friends "How have you been guys?" Ash recognized a baby Azurill resting on Misty's hands. It looked exactly like the one he had captured some time ago.

"Us? What about you?" Misty asked in concern. Her eyes widen when she saw the scar on her friend's face "And what happen to your face?!"

"A great story, let me say" Ash replied smiling. Despite the cause of his scar was no joking thing, Ash knew how to make the good out of the bad. And a lot of good had come out of that fossil situation "An Aerodactyl awoke from his sleep and started attacking me. He knocked five of my Pokemon right away. I only had Charmander left and he beated him with some awesome new powerful moves. And now he is a Charmeleon" Both Brock and Misty took a few seconds to analyze that rapid answer.

"That sounds like something you would go through" Brock stated sounding not very surprised. Ever since he had been with Ash, many troubles had followed along. It wasn't Ash's problem but it could not be something healthy either.

"Well hello you two" The Psychic Gym leader appeared greeting the other two leaders entangling her hand with Ash's. Either Ash wasn't bothered by that or he didn't notice.

"Sabrina!" The two Gym leaders said to the also Gym leader. Their tone sounded quite fearful when talking to the mind Gym leader.

"Hey guys. I hope you still don't hold it against me" The psychic mistress said with some mischief in her voice.

"For turning us into dolls? Of course no, who would?" Misty sarcastically stated now her hold on Azurill increasing a bit. Even Brock, known for trying to lure cute ladies was not coming close to Sabrina any time soon. He also recognized the fact Sabrina was holding Ash's hands.

The psychic trainer, however, turned her sight into a closed door.

"Here they come" Sabrina stated now looking at the closed door like foretelling something special. Ash wondered what could she be talking about. There were people coming, Ash knew it because of his powers. But Ash didn't recognize their mind patterns. Four people walked through greeting the other trainers.

"Wow, the Elite Four" Ash whispered in surprise. He wasn't expecting to meet the four strongest trainers from the region of Kanto. One was a mature lady almost sixty years old with a wood crane in her hands. She had to be Agatha, the Ghost/Poison Lady. Then a tall man with white pants and incredibly also shirtless. He had a nice-built body. He was Bruno, the Fighting Expert. A hot red-haired lady appeared easily in her twenty years old. Her cute glasses framed her cerulean eyes with her black top stretching over an ample bosom. She was Lorelei, the Ice Mistress. Then finally came a red-haired man dressed in a purple outfit with a cape bellowing behind him. He was the Dragon Master Lance, the last member of the Elite and also Champion of Kanto. Ash didn't know how an Elite could also be the Champion but he wasn't going to complain. He had the chance to show his abilities in front of the top trainers of his region.

"The ceremony will be starting soon" Sabrina said towards her friend. Ash smiled back.

"Then get ready for a show" Ash replied briefly giving Sabrina a mind glimpse of his training. The psychic mistress shook her head having some flashbacks out of the blue.

Was she crazy or did one included the Legendary Mew too?

* * *

The Psychic trainer from Pallet Town stood among the other dozens of trainers waiting for the Indigo Plateau to finally start. A second later, Mr Goodshow walked in scene for everyone to see.

"Welcome trainers to the Indigo Plateau!" Mr Goodshow stated towards the many trainers of the League as the audience clapped for the participants "Now, before we start let's welcome our runner with the sacred fire" A man sprinted with a torch towards the giant bowl of the stadium. The fire soon light up and blazed high above "Now with the Fire of Moltres blessing us, the Indigo Plateau has officially started!" The cheers again erupted over the place "Now for all the competitors, the first matches will be three qualifying battles with three-on-three Pokemon and substitution allowed. You have to win two out of three to qualify. Then the quarters of finals, semi finals and finals will be full six-on-six battles with no substitution allowed except for Pokemon moves. Whoever reaches the final shall leave with the Indigo trophy and a check for three hundred thousand Pokedollars"

* * *

The scar-faced trainer stood with Pikachu on his shoulder over a water field. There were round floating platforms for the Pokemon to stand on. Ash's opponent stood on the other side with a group of cheerleaders in the stances. Ash smirked. If he thought himself so high then it was better to bring him down to reality.

"**This is a qualifying match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Mandy Colio from Cerulean City. This battle will be three-on-three with substitution allowed and no time limit. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Exeggutor, let's go!" The trainer simply called out his Grass/Psychic Pokemon. The palm-tree Pokemon appeared standing on one of the platforms with its three drowsy-looking heads.

"Marill, I choose you!" Ash called out his Water/Fairy Pokemon. It also stood on a platform ready for a battle. The enemy chuckled obviously thinking there was no real battle.

"**Exeggutor vs Marill, begin!**" The referee said.

"Exeggutor, finish that rat with your **Razor Leaf**!" Mandy ordered ready to win right away without considering the trap he was falling into. Ash didn't counter letting the leafs hit his Pokemon head on. Marill merely shrugged them off as her body started glowing red indicating her attack stat increasing. Mandy's eyes widen in shock "What the Hell?!" he blurted out in stupor.

"How about you try again?" Ash taunted his opponent to attack again. The fool had obviously not realized in how many troubles he was in.

"Use **Petal Dance**!" Mandy stupidly ordered another Grass attack. The palm Pokemon fired a shower of pink petals towards the enemy. And again Marill shrugged them off her attack stat increasing again.

"Use **Hypnosis**!" Mandy ordered desperately. The Grass Pokemon sent the sleeping waves across the field. Ash shocked his head. This was way too easy.

"**Double Team** and **Ice Punch**!" Ash ordered. His Water Pokemon created many copies and they all charged with blue-glowing punches. The real Marill punched the enemy in one of its three faces earning a screech of agony sending it flying backwards and into the water. Exeggutor floated with swirls for eyes and half of its body covered in thick ice.

With the Grass Pokemon down, Marill's body started glowing white and she got taller with longer ears. Ash smiled knowing some of his Pokemon were to close to reach their final forms after so much training. The light died down and the fully-evolved Azumarill stood ready for more.

"**Exeggutor is unable to battle. Azumarill wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Mandy recalled his Pokemon grinding his teeth.

"Go, Golbat!" Mandy called out the Flying/Poison Pokemon. It was a purple-colored bat-like Pokemon. Fairy types were weak to Poison so Ash decided to play it cool for now.

"Azumarill, return!" Ash recalled his fully-evolved Water/Fairy Pokemon "You were amazing, take a break" Ash got another Pokeball ready "Now Nidoking!" The male Drill Pokemon appeared in one platform ready to kick someone's ass.

"**Golbat vs Nidoking, begin**!" The referee said.

"Golbat, finish this with **Air Cutter**!" Mandy ordered. His bat Pokemon started flapping its wings and sent crescent waves of razor gusts. The psychic trainer, however, was already prepared to counter.

"**Hyper Beam!**" Ash countered only needing one move to win. Nidoking charged the orange sphere on his mouth and fired off the devastating blast. It overpowered the air gusts and hit Golbat head on like a ton of bricks. The Bat Pokemon fell into the water utterly uncounscious and its body bruised to the bones.

"**Golbat is unable to battle. Nidoking wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. Meanwhile, Mandy recalled his Pokemon growling in annoyance. The runt was showing him up. He hadn't lost one Pokemon.

"Go Kingdra!" Mandy called out his final Pokemon. It was a sea horse Pokemon floating in the water. Ash was ready to finish the battle once and for all.

"Great job Nidoking, return!" Ash said to his Ground Pokemon bringing him back for a break "Now Growlithe!" The small fire dog appeared. He looked quite small next to the Water/Dragon Pokemon. But the Fire Pokemon wasn't backing down from the challenge.

"**Kingdra vs Growlithe, begin!**" The referee said.

"Thanks for the win, brat" Mandy said already thinking he had won against an apparent easy match "Kingdra, **Mud Shot**!" The Dragon Pokemon barfed a shower of mud bullets towards the Dog Pokemon.

"Jump away with **Agility!**" Ash ordered. The Fire dog jumped into another platform increasing his speed eluding the Ground attack "Now **Thunder Fang** on the water!" Ash ordered surprising everyone. Growlithe's fangs shone with electricity and bite on the surface of the pool. The electricity went all over the liquid hitting the Water Pokemon and causing extra damage to it. Kingdra's body shuddered with lightnings. It had been paralyzed.

"Finish this with **Fire Blast**!" Ash finished the fight. The small canine fired the star-shaped Fire attack from his mouth towards the paralyzed opponent. The Water Pokemon was simply unable to move away and took it head on with a massive explosion resounding. His body floated completely unconscious.

"**Kingdra is unable to battle. Growlithe wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum**!" The referee said. Ash merely recalled his Fire Pokemon and walked away leaving a crowd of cheers for him.

* * *

Ash's second match came not to far away from the first one. Now Ash was facing a trainer maybe his same age. Though the poor kid seemed to be trembling in fear. It was obvious he had heard Ash's accomplishments so far.

"**This is a qualifying match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Peter Pebbleman from Pewter City. Pokemon substitution is allowed and there's no time limit. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Now Kingler!" Ash called out his fully-evolved Crab Pokemon into the ice arena. The Water Pokemon displayed its giant claw ready to smash.

"Go Cloyster!" The rival sent out his Shell Pokemon, who grinned towards the enemy.

"**Kingler vs Cloyster, begin!**" The referee said.

"Kingler, use **Bulk Up**!" The Psychic trainer started the battle. His Pokemon folded his pincers and increased his attack and defence by one stage each.

"Cloyster, **Withdraw**!" Peter ordered fearing a bit for his Pokemon. The Ice-type Pokemon receded into its shell and amplified its defence.

"Bring him out with **Crabhammer**!" Ash ordered now. His Crab Pokemon started smashing the shell with his glowing pincer landing once, twice and thrice. A few seconds later, the Shell opened and the unconscious Cloyster was visible to everyone.

"**Cloyster is unable to battle. Kingler wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Peter recalled his Pokemon with a sigh. Things had already started bad for him.

"Go Poliwag!" The young trainer sent out the Water Pokemon. The baby Water Pokemon appeared on the arena with its chubby body with no arms.

"Kingler, return!" Ash recalled his Water Pokemon wanting to give other of his friends a chance to fight "Now Snorlax!" The plump Pokemon landed on the arena causing a tremor over the arena by its bulk.

"**Poliwag vs Snorlax, begin!**" The referee said.

"Poliwag, **Bubble Beam**!" Peter comanded and his Pokemon barfed the barrage of bubbles. However, the bubbles only bounced away from Snorlax's chubby belly. Snorlax yawned in boredom.

"Use **Earthquake**!" Ash ordered. His Normal Pokemon stomped the arena with his foot and sent the Water Pokemon flying up. Ash was ready before the opponent was "Now **Thunder Punch**!" For someone so big, Snorlax dashed at great speed and punched with his fist covered in lightnings at the descending Pokemon. Poliwag screamed in pain to his weakness before utterly fainting.

"**Poliwag is unable to battle. Snorlax wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. Peter had no idea what to do. He had already lost his first match so he was now going to be out of the League.

"Go Arcanine!" The opponent called out the fully-evolved Fire dog. It stood much taller than its trainer with a tiger-colored body.

"Snorlax, return!" Ash recalled his Normal Pokemon and prepared for his second victory "I choose you, Nidoqueen!" The female Drill Pokemon appeared roaring with power.

"**Arcanine vs Nidoqueen, begin!**" The referee said.

"Try to use **Extreme Speed **to attack!" Peter ordered. His Pokemon started sprinting disappearing from normal sight. Ash, however, closed his eyes. Using his mind powers he detected from where the Fire Pokemon was going to attack.

"End this match with **Aqua Tail** to your left!" The Psychic trainer ordered surprising everyone. The Drill Pokemon covered her tail in water and slashed to her left. Just when Arcanine had reappeared from his dash he saw an incoming limb his way. The Water attack hit the Fire Canine in the snout sending him flying away with quite a lot of strength.

"**Arcanine is unable to battle. Nidoqueen wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said.

Ash recalled his Pokemon and left the arena, cheers following all the way. Two out of three so far. But he wasn't here to not claim full victory.

* * *

The psychic trainer was back on the arena the following day, his starter on his shoulder. Technically Ash was already in the official league so this match was mostly for him to show off.

"**This is a qualifying match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Ritchie from Frodomor City. There's no time limit and Pokemon substitution is allowed. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Ash, I hope you don't go easy on me!" Ritchie said towards his rival. Inside he was fearing the outcome of the battle but he had to give it all no matter what "Go Happy!" The purple Butterfree floated in the arena with its scintillating wings.

"Who said I would?" The raven-haired teenager stated half teasingly with a Pokeball ready "Go Aerodactyl!" The Fossil Pokemon roared earning shocked expressions all over the field. Ritchie gulped in nervousness.

"**Butterfree vs Aerodactyl, begin!**" The referee said.

"Happy, use **Sleep Powder**!" Ritchie started. His Bug Pokemon unleashed the violet mist to sleep any opponent. Ritchie knew he needed any possible advantage to win the battle.

"Send it back with **Gust**!" The psychic trainer simply ordered. His Pokemon flapped his wings and returned the attack to its owner. Butterfree's eyes shut and it fell asleep. Ritchie widened his eyes in shock.

"Now **Crunch**!" Ash ordered. The Fossil Pokemon bite the sleeping Bug and used it as his chewing toy. Thanks to his ability **Tough Claw** the physical attack did even more damage. Aerodactyl spat the Butterfly Pokemon already knocked out.

"**Butterfree is unable to battle. Aerodactyl wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Go Sparky!" Ritchie called out his Electric starter on his shoulders. The Pikachu with a hair turf jumped into the arena ready.

"Aerodactyl, return!" Ash recalled his Fossil Pokemon from Kanto "Go Armaldo!" The also Fossil Pokemon appeared. The evolution of Anorith was a bipedal Pokemon with scythe-like hands and a dark blue armor over his whole body. The viewers were even more surprised as the Pokemon was extremely scarce in Kanto.

"**Pikachu vs Armaldo, begin!**" The referee said.

"Sparky, use **Charge**!" Ritchie ordered. His starter made his cheeks sparkle preparing an even stronger Electric attack.

"Armaldo, **Dig**!" Ash ordered. His Fossil Pokemon went underground without no one been able to see him.

"Be ready Sparky!" Ritchie ordered a bit nervous. Just when Pikachu turned around to check behind him, the Fossil Pokemon bursted from beneath slashing with his claws. Pikachu stumbled backwards until he recovered. The Ground attack made a lot of damage to the Electric mouse.

"**Aqua Jet**!" Ash kept the advantage. His Rock Pokemon charged with his body engulfed in a water sprout. Pikachu recovered its bearings and prepared to keep going.

"Sparky, **Thunderbolt** on the water!" Ritchie ordered. His starter unleashed the volt attack towards the incoming enemy. The attack hit its mark making damage to the Fossil from another region. However, Armaldo kept the attack and hit its mark. The two Pokemon now had injuries but Pikachu certainly looked for the worse. Meanwhile, Armaldo was simply ignoring his injuries as they weren't that big a deal.

"Armaldo, use **X-scissor**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon charged with his scythes x-crossed in front of him and glowing dark purple.

"Sparky, block it with **Iron Tail**!" Ritchie countered. Pikachu lashed out with his silver-glowing tail. The limbs clashed creating a shower of static around the epicenter. The two Pokemon were struggling for leverage against the other. That was what Ash wanted to happen. To have Pikachu up close and unable to escape.

"Now point-blank **Hyper Beam**!" The Psychic trainer ordered earning a shocked expression from the rival. Pikachu had only time to drop his mouth, when Armaldo barfed the orange blast right on the mouse's face. Pikachu flew away hitting the wall of the stadium covered in burns and with swirls for eyes.

"**Pikachu is unable to battle. Armaldo wins. Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. Ritchie recalled his Electric starter to his Pokeball. He prepared his last Pokemon. His chances of winning were just too thin, though.

"Go Zippo!" Ritchie called out his Fire-type Charmeleon. The red salamander Pokemon stood there ready to attack.

"Armaldo, return!" Ash also returned his Pokemon having one last friend to summon into battle "Go Rhydon!" The shiny Pokemon from Kanto roared eliciting many surprised gasps from the audience. Even Ritchie was gawking. This didn't look good at all. If Rhydons were known to be powerful then a shiny one was going to be even more of a problem to handle.

"**Charmeleon vs Rhydon, begin!**" The referee said. Ritchie shook his head. Winning seemed unlikely but he still had to at least prove that his Pokemon were strong too.

"Zippo, use **Flamethrower**!" Ritchie rapidly ordered knowing he had complete type disadvantage against Fire. The burst of fire hit Rhydon on the chest but barely churned his armor skin. The shiny Horn Pokemon casually cleaned the soot of his chest with his hand.

"Rhydon, **Lock On**!" Ash merely ordered now knowing his Pokemon had not taken any damage. Rhydon cupped his fists together and a sudden sniper symbol appeared on Charmeleon's forehead. Ritchie grunted. The next attack was going to be last one. So it was better to do things in big.

"Zippo, quickly attack with **Outrage**!" Ritchie ordered. His Charmeleon's body shone crimson red and attacked with a barrage of rapid claw slashes. A few seconds later, Charmeleon finished the attack panting. Rhydon had a few scratches after taking the Dragon move but nothing so serious to stop him.

Ash was surprised. A Dragon move like **Outrage** could be dangerous. But if used a lot was bound to confuse the user.

Either way, the battle was his.

"Now **Rock Wrecker**!" Ash ordered again earning shocked expressions from everybody. If a shiny Pokemon wasn't incredible enough the fact it knew a move like **Rock Wrecker** only made things more astonishing. The shiny Pokemon cupped his hands and fired a giant red-glowing rock sphere towards the enemy at high speed. The Fire starter moved aside attempting to dodge it. But the rock turned its flight mid air and hit the Fire Pokemon right on his back sending him flying crying out in white-hot pain to his weakness. Zippo caved a path on the soil now utterly knocked out.

"**Charmeleon is unable to battle. Rhydon wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!**" The referee said. The audience cheered for the indisputable winner. Even the Elites high in the stances were applauding. The young man called Ash Ketchum was building quite a name.

"Thanks for the fight, Ash" Ritchie said to his rival after recalling his beated Pokemon. While he hadn't been expecting to lose right away, he was happy to have lost to someone, who knew how to properly fight. "And let me say, that your Pokemon are simply incredible!"

"Thanks Ritchie" Ash replied in a friendly tone. The two rivals shook hands and left the stadium followed by the claps of the audience.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 3:**

**Sabrina's outfit is the one from the Games.**

**So Ash has defeated every enemy in his way. Like literally.**

**Lance is Elite Four and Champion. That's because there is another champion for Johto. But because we won't ever touch Johto then I won't say who it is.**

**This chapter is rather rushed but I don't care. I'm not in the mood to add dragging details.**

* * *

**So Ash has started making his reputation known. Let's read next chapter!**


End file.
